Sneaking
by Aello
Summary: Based upon the film .Close my eyes. with Alan Rickman as Sinclair Bryant ... About one year after Sinclair Bryant first met Deborah Eckhout, he meets her again and all the feelings they had for each other flare up again... Sequel to .Slipping.


**Sneaking**

Author: Aello

Feedback: Yes, please! Send to: This is the sequel "Slipping", based on the film "Close my eyes" with Alan Rickman as Sinclair Bryant. And more spoilers for the film...

Pairing: Sinclair Bryant / Deborah Eckhout (OC)

Rating: NC-17 (for explicit scenes this time)

Summary: About one year after Sinclair Bryant first met Deborah Eckhout, he meets her again and all the feelings they had for each other flare up again...

Series: This is the Sequel to "Slipping", one day there might be possibly maybe another sequel, if my muse is gentle with me. Otherwise you have to use your own imagination...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know the rules, eh? No money being made here...

_Guess I'm kind of flattered  
But I'm scared as well  
Something like a magic spell  
I hardly dare to think of what would happen,  
Where I'd be if I fell_

ABBA  
Under Attack

Eight months had passed since she had left him in front of the small café. Eight months and he still was part of her dreams, of her life. Not able to lie to herself she admitted, he would be for quite another while.

Though she sometimes felt like she couldn't remember his face she was sure to notice him on the street. Two months ago she had moved to London and started a new job. Being in London was quite nice, nice people, nice places. The weather sometimes was too rainy - as usually in spring, she was told - and actually she couldn't complain.

But she felt like. Sometimes she just wanted to cry it out, all the pain of the loss of a man she never had. She wanted to drown in her tears, enjoy her self pity thoroughly, but she did not. She couldn't for she felt he would not want her to. So she braced herself and swallowed the tears she was longing to cry for him.

Yes, she had been trying to date other men. They had been very British, nice, gentle and polite. But every time one of them was about to kiss her she caught herself wishing it would be the one who was in the arms of his wife again.

Summer passed and with it the heat. The light grew softer and colours faded into deep orange and brown. The clouds were golden against the light blue sky. Sinclair sighed. Same time twelve months ago, almost exactly, the truth had been hitting him like a hammer.

He remembered the day as clearly as if it had been just the day before. Like lightings the pictures flashed through his mind.

Their good-bye-party. Natalie in his arms. Him looking for Natalie. The moment he found them sitting at the table. The intensity of the truth suddenly hitting him. The anxiety to really think the thought that obtruded to him. The fear to admit his consciousness to grasp the information...

He had been sitting there with Natalie's legs on his lap. No, actually it had been a corpse. A figure, an empty cover, just a look-a-like of him while he was somewhere far, far away. And it had been the corpse, too, that had been touching Natalie's injured knee and talking to her and Richard.

It had taken him some time to really grasp all the consequences. He had been hoping, leaving all behind them and going to America would heal the wounds, hers and his, but he should have known better.

It took him another eight months to realize showering her with love and affection could not make him forget. The certainty he'd always have doubts when she wasn't around him sunk in slowly.

By accident he found out, Richard had been coming to visit her.

Trying to stay calm he had asked her to tell him the truth, willing to give her another try. She lied.

Something broke in him the day he finally pulled the ring from his finger, two months later. She had accepted the divorce, and within a few weeks it had been over.

Now he was back in the UK. Needing a place to feel home, he moved into the apartment his parents had left him. The only good thing about it was, Natalie and he never lived there, so there was nothing reminding him of her.

So it was autumn and he felt he was slowly recovering from a deadly disease. He worked overtime, numbed himself with being busy, trying to get beyond the point where the loss of her wouldn't hurt him anymore.

It was a wonderful day in autumn, warmer than usually. The sun was at the zenith and she decided to enjoy the last warmth of the year. The nice part of autumn would be gone by the weekend, if the weatherman was right, and about bad weather he always was right.

She smiled and headed for the park. She would sit down on a bench, probably everyone being able to walk would go to the park wanting to enjoy the break there. No matter. It was a fine day and she would enjoy it as far as she could.

Sinclair put down the pen and looked outside of the window. It was such a beautiful day. Too wonderful to waste it. He should go outside and try to catch the last glimpse of autumn before it started to get rainy next week.

Suddenly he felt the urge to sit down on a crowded bench in a crowded park, have silly people do silly small talk with him, eat a pulpy sandwich tasting like sawdust while feeling the sun on his face.

He sighed and smiling at the secretary he headed out of his bureau.

She just sat down on the bench and opened her bag to pull out the bottle as she caught his view. First Deborah thought she was mistaken, it couldn't be him. Some weeks ago at the Shaws' she was told, Sinclair Bryant had moved to the USA and she still wondered how she managed to survive the evening after getting such a news.

But then as he came closer, she knew it was him. The way he was walking, the way he held the sandwich in his hand. It had to be him.

What was she supposed to say? She felt her heart beat slightly faster. If he would stop and say hello she would not be able to say a word. No, it couldn't be him. But as much as she hoped it wouldn't be him, afraid to make a complete fool out of herself, she wished it was him. She had been thinking of this moment but what would she do now?

It was a wonderful day, it had been a wonderful idea to come to the park. Though it was crowded, though it was loud.

On the way he had got himself a sandwich and now he was looking for a bench that wasn't already occupied by smooching couples, old ladies feeding birds or half a dozen of giggling teenaged schoolboys or girls.

He looked up and suddenly drowned in a pair of blue eyes. He must be dreaming, he told himself.

His jaw nearly dropped. He'd almost passed her bench and as she still was wondering if she should address him, he looked up and met her eyes. He had noticed her.

She felt the blood rush to her face as his gaze lingered on her eyes. She had to say something. Quickly.

It really was her. Deborah Eckhout. These intense blue eyes... How was he supposed to forget her?

While trying to deal with the mixed emotions he felt inside he wondered if he should address her. He should say something. She realized, he had noticed her. He couldn't just pass by. How could he even consider to walk on? What could he say? He had to say something. Something making him not look too stupid, something witty.

He stood in front of her and looked. No, he actually starred. She just had to say something. Not getting too personal, but nothing sounding like a generality. Something harmless.

She opened her mouth the same time he did.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

He felt the tension subside and relaxed. He didn't even try to fight the smile. Actually more a big grin from ear to ear. He would look stupid, he knew he did.

She couldn't fight the grin on her face. It was mirrored in his face. In his light green eyes... For a moment they stilled their motions and grinned. She would look like a fool, but she decided not to care.

The grin on his face changed to a smile. "So far we agreed. May I sit down?"

She felt the blood rush to her face as she nodded and wondered why she felt so stupid.

She was cute. He could see the blood rush to her face at these simple words and he had to hold back a laugh.

"I don't mean to ruin your reputation." He said and smiled at her encouraging. "Usually I don't address women sitting alone on benches in the park."

More blood rushed to her face. She cast down her eyes and she seemed to think of a reply.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to spoil your mood." He said and looked the other way.

She felt the blood slowly fade out of her face and tried to relax. It had been almost a year. She thought she'd never see him again. After such a long time he still touched her. She fought down the pictures appearing before her inner eye. Him and her alone in the huge apartment...

She took a deep breath and swallowed the memories. It was past and she was in the here and now. The past was gone, it was the here and now; nothing else mattered.

She tried a smile and as she saw him return her smile she felt the tension subside.

"You're not spoiling my mood, Sinclair..." She started. Having said his name she stopped for an instant as if she said something wrong and corrected herself. "Er, Mister Bryant."

For the instant she needed to think he wondered if she had said his name a touch softer than the rest. After all this time she still remembered his name...

"Don't apologize, it's okay. Stay with the Sinclair. I have all day people calling me Mister Bryant. Makes me feel twice as old as I actually am." He turned his head. Catching her gaze he smiled and softly continued: "Sinclair's just fine, Deborah."

He felt her tense as he said her name. Probably he had been a touch too familiar.

He still remembered her name. And the way he said it made shivers run down her spine. Why did she feel so strange? Was it because he was so close? Was it his cologne? His smile? These eyes, this green? The way he said her name? Or was it a mixture off all this? She decided to contemplate on this problem later, much later. First she had to brace herself.

Suddenly she had to grin. She didn't know why. Probably because the absurdity of the situation. She felt his puzzled look at her but couldn't get the grin off her face.

Something seemed to be funny. Had he missed a joke?

"Did I miss a joke?"

She just grinned and pulled a small bottle out of her bag. Shrugging her shoulders and still grinning she took a sip.

At least she doesn't seem to be annoyed, he thought and decided to smile back.

Damn, she really should get the grin off her face. He would think of her as a complete fool. But why was she grinning?

Suddenly she realized. She was happy. Simply happy to see him. To be close to him that way. Casually talking to him.

He pulled the foil from the sandwich and watched her from the corner from his eye. She was still looking like she did the day they parted in front of the café...

He began to feel something strange he hadn't felt in weeks. Familiarity. It hadn't been quite the way to start to get to know someone the way they had been doing almost a year ago. Probably this was one of the few chances life gave to you. The problem was to realize the moment when you were given such a chance. Yes, one had to realize and act. And he would take this chance, he decided, this time he would take his chance.

There was another reason, she admitted to herself. Another reason making her smile. The way he had been smiling as he had been standing in front of her. The way they both had been saying the same stupid line about the "nice weather". He was different. Slight changes. The way he talked to her as he called her by her name...

Probably it was possible to get a second chance. No matter if one might call it Karma or fate or lucky chance. Even if it would turn out to be just a friendship. This time she would try to make the best of it.

"Did I miss a joke?" He repeated.

She put down the bottle and smiling at him she shrugged her shoulders. "Just thought of... something."

"Want to share this thought?"

Her smile grew secretively and her eyebrow raised. "What's in for me? The proverbial penny?"

Jumping on his feet he handed her the sandwich. "Could you please hold this for just an instant?" She reached for the sandwich and looked at him, half puzzled, half smiling.

While pushing both hands in his pockets he continued: "But please, even though you look very hungry, I haven't eaten anything yet..."

She let out a laugh. This was not really happening! She sat on the bench, in her hands his sandwich and he stood in front of her, searching his pockets for something.

But what on earth did he do?

"May I help you?" She asked.

He looked up. Probably he was looking quite silly to her, surely he was. But it felt nice making a fool of himself to make her smile.

He slightly closed his eyes and shook his head. Determined he said: "No thanks. Er, I think, it's all under control."

She had to bite her lips to avoid something nasty pass her mouth. It was just too tempting; but no, though it really was, she wouldn't say something naughty.

Instead she cleared her throat and trying to stay serious she said: "Well, if you say so."

"But it has to be there." He murmured. At her laugh he looked up. Puzzled. Obviously he had been murmuring it more to himself.

"Really?" She said and he felt the blood rush to his face.

Looking up he found her grinning from ear to ear. He stilled his movements and just starred. Fine, bull's eye, he thought. She must think he was a complete idiot.

He cleared his throat and wondered what he would say. Then he felt something cold at his fingertips. Sliding his fingers over the small coin he smiled.

Triumphantly he pulled out a penny from his pocket. He sat down and took the sandwich she gave him. Smiling he put the coin on her palm.

"Well, the penny for your thought." He said challenging.

She stared at the coin. Her mind was racing.

He didn't wear his ring anymore.

Could she tell something from this? Could she hope for more? Within an instant she pushed that thought away. This was a nice beginning. She could dream of him later. The now had to get all of her attention. Taking a deep breath she managed to come back to reality.

He was really clever. But she was clever, too. If he wanted to play, he would get his game.

"Which thought are you talking of, Sinclair?"

He nodded. Smiling he silently admitted to himself he began to enjoy this conversation more than he would have thought it being possible.

"Okay, Deborah. Your point. But you're trying to avert."

The way he had said her name made her shiver. She reprimanded herself. If she would give in now she would ruin all. She wasn't really herself now. Actually she was completely beside herself. It was so hard being clever while realizing yourself falling in love, she complained to herself. If he would notice, he would get up and leave and she would lose him again.

This cooled her down.

"Er, no." She closed her fingers over the coin. "I mean, you did pay for an information, see." She opened her fist again and looked over to him. "For a special information, right?" She paused.

Smiling at her he put his elbow on the back of the bench and turned so he could better see her.

She was starting to win him over. He felt himself wishing she would not have to leave. But she would have to go and he wondered how he could ask her to meet him again.

She noticed the strange faint touch in his eyes and wondered if he thought she was behaving like a kid. But she felt like doing so. He made her feel this way and she just couldn't help. She didn't even want to try to behave serious. It was warm and the light was so soft and his smile was so cute...

A deep sigh and his slight nod brought her back to her speech.

"And being a fair trader I don't want to take you in. So I was asking for what information you wanted to pay. Like verifying your order, if you want to say so."

She smiled and he felt his heart beat slightly faster. What was he supposed to say? The only thing he wanted to say was something he couldn't say. Not to think of what might be happening if he'd opened up himself like he considered for an instant... She'd run and he'd never find her again.

He pushed away these thoughts and smiled.

"Well, in this case..." He paused and looked down. Should he really ask what she had been thinking as he had been searching his pockets and said that stupid line?

As he looked up and caught her innocent look, he was convinced.

"What did you think then?" Obviously he was to shy to really put it in words. Cute...

Trying to put on her most innocent look she asked: "When?" She didn't know what was driving her. Probably she wanted to get him to the point where he didn't know what to say...

She stood his gaze and her eyes were clear and he just couldn't find something crafty in it. She was really good. She nearly got him.

Watching his fingers brushing over the back of the bench he said: "The moment I had my hands in my pockets, you know."

He looked up and she realized he was the one who really ruled the game. Clearing her throat she wondered what to say. She couldn't go back, for she had been the one to start this game.

Looking down she softly said: "You know what I had been thinking."

She felt the blood rush to her face and her heart beat louder and faster than she ever had felt it beat before.

He could almost feel her heart beating faster as she blushed. It was obvious she was caught. But he couldn't help going on. Certainty flooded him, she wouldn't get up and leave.

"Really? Do I know what you had been thinking?" He asked casually.

He could see her squirm inside and decided to have mercy on her. He had probably gone too far and proven who was better at playing this game.

"You're right." He admitted and smiled.

She felt the blood slowly subside and looked up again. Her heart nearly missed a beat. The way he smiled... She shouldn't look to deep into this green, these light green eyes. She would drown, she would get lost and never want to return to reality again.

Above all she should try to fight the warm feeling of familiarity spreading in her belly. She should not sit so close to him. But how could she even think of resisting him? She couldn't deny his appeal on her, she would never be able to even consider this...

She just stared at him with her clear blue eyes and she probably didn't even know what she did to him with just looking that way.

He had no defences. She was so... lovely. He would not be able to stay sociable for any longer. Sooner or later he would make a real big fool out of himself and she would notice he started to fall in love with her and she would get up and walk away and he would not see her again...

There had to be something he could do to avoid this. First he would have to relax and avoid any naughty slips and puns. She must think he behaved like a teenager. Probably she would cause it on a midlife crisis and...

He took a deep breath and told himself not to panic. He reminded himself of more complicated situations he managed to survive by staying cool.

For an instant a shade of anxiety was on his face. As she tried to figure out what it might be, it was gone.

He raised his hand and with an apologizing face looking down on the hand that held the sandwich he sighed: "Okay, should have been thinking first and then talking."

She smiled. He was really cute. So caring not to scare her.

She smiled. And he felt his heart beat against his chest.

Suddenly she looked down to her watch. She would leave. He had to ask her for a date. He had to see her again, he wouldn't be able to bear it seeing her walk away without knowing, without the certainty to see her again. To be able to talk to her, being close to her. He couldn't simply let her go. Not this time. Not again...

She noticed the anxiety in his eyes. Though he tried to hide it, she had seen it was there.

She wanted, she needed to see him again. But how on earth could she ask him for a date without being too ... obtrusive? She couldn't casually ask him for a date! Should she wait for him to ask her? What if he didn't want to meet her? But if she asked for a date he would have to refuse and...

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My boss wouldn't appreciate me being absent all afternoon."

She smiled at him. It was his turn to ask her for a date. But was it really? What if she just looked for a way to get away from him without being too rude? Probably she would refuse his request to meet him. She would not come to see him. Why should she? She was young and intelligent and so wonderful and dozens of young men would greed to court her. Why should she go out with him?

But he had to try though.

He smiled and pulled at the back of the bench. He looked like a little schoolboy. She would be the one to ask for a date.

"Care to go to dinner...?" His mouth open he stared at her.

Again she had been saying the same line. He felt a load taken off his mind. He wasn't able to say something.

She must be looking silly with her opened mouth starring at him. Feeling reality slowly sinking in a laugh escaped from her mouth. He joined her.

She fought the urge suddenly overtaking her to hug him. Instead she nodded and put the bottle back into her bag.

As she was about to speak, he joined her. "What..." He started.

She was about to say the same again. "...time?" She ended the sentence he started.

Strong feelings flooded him. As much as he wished she'd stay as much he suddenly wished she was miles away. If she would stay any longer he would have to embrace her and... this was surely not a very clever idea.

Staring into the ocean of her wide blue eyes he automatically said: "What about eight? Eight o'clock?"

Her mind was racing. He wanted to see hear again. Quickly she replied: "Oh, eight..."

Damn, was it too soon? "Well, we could..."

Wrong answer, she reprimanded herself. "No, no eight..."

He was so close. And if eight was too soon for her, he would spend weeks without any food until she was ready for dinner. "If it's too soon, we..."

She was so stupid. Eight was fine. No matter what time, what occasion. He could have been asking her to meet him at three in the morning and she had accepted. Even if it was to ride the lift! "Eight's just fine. It's..."

She agreed. She had said yes. He would meet her the same evening. "Fine! That's fine."

He was only stammering nonsense, making a complete fool of himself. A really big idiot. Like no one had been existing before and no one would ever be able to make such a fool of himself...

"Fine" She finally said and cleared her throat. She told herself to get up and put on her bag on her back. Nervously she looked down at her feet, not knowing what to do next.

Should she shake his hand? How should she say goodbye and what should she say? It was all so ... confusing. If her heart wouldn't beat so fast and if she would only be able to focus on just one little clear thought!

She moved on the bench and got up. And he got up, too. She stared at her feet and he noticed the sandwich in his hand he just had been taken two bites from. This was not really happening! Quickly he pulled the foil over the toast and put the sandwich in his pocket, not really knowing why.

"Well." He finally said and hoped not to sound too stupid.

"Well." She repeated and hoped not to sound too stupid. She looked up and found him staring down.

"Er, maybe you might think me being very curious, Sinclair, but where?"

She had been saying something he hadn't heard in his irritated state of mind.

"Excuse me?" He said sharper than intended and tensed.

She smiled. "Where do we have dinner?"

He let out a sigh and relaxed. "That's a very interesting question."

He paused and looked puzzled. She let out a laugh. She would be late and probably be reprimanded. But who cared? She had a date with Sinclair and she would enjoy it.

His deep voice cut into her thoughts: "But I have no idea..."

He had no idea. Absolutely. There were hundreds of restaurants and pubs and bars in London and he had no idea where to take her. He couldn't be serious. She had to go and he didn't remember one single stupid restaurant... He probably was starting to get old.

"Er... What if I picked you up at eight?"

She smiled. She would have noticed if he had any ulterior motives. But he could not have. He was just trying to find a solution for a problem he had.

She smiled at him. He shouldn't have been asking such a thing. She would think he was just trying to find out where she lived. She would feel he was getting too obtrusive and she would refuse and...

"Okay." She just said.

He stopped. She had surprised him again.

She told him the address and leaned in for a quick kiss on his cheek. His cheek was smooth and soft. God, she could get used to doing this, no use for lying!

Pulling back she tried to keep her voice casually: "I'll be waiting at eight."

She had leaned in and kissed his cheek. He could feel the blood rush to his cheek, to the point where her lips had touched his skin. He had to keep himself from touching it to make sure it still felt the same.

Her voice cut into his thoughts and barely he got the message.

"And..." She started.

"...Shall I wear casual clothes?" She asked. She had to know what kind of restaurant he wanted to go so she would be dressed properly. There was no need to make a fool of herself on her very first date with him. But she already knew she would spend two hours in front of her opened wardrobe not able to decide what to wear. Finally she would get back to the first she had picked. A pair of jeans and a shirt.

Holding back a smile she saw him nod. "Yes, yes." He said, obviously being far away in thoughts.

Saying goodbye she headed away. Once she turned and smiled. He caught himself standing there and staring after her. Noticing what he was doing he reprimanded himself and told himself to close his mouth and sit down.

Staring down he wondered what he expected from this date.

They had been dating for three months now. They had had lunch and dinner, had been visiting plays at the theatres and gone to some exhibitions. He had been visiting her place and she had been at his.

Sinclair watched the woman walking next to him from the corner of his eyes.

Though there had been occasions enough they still hadn't made love yet. Yes, there had been a few times they had been hugging and she kissed him on the cheek but before he could even hope for more she had let go of him. The only option were very cold showers when he finally was alone again. He would start getting webs between his toes and fingers if she would go on doing this.

But he shouldn't complain. She was adorable and everything about her was perfect. She wasn't ready yet, so what?

Deborah watched him from the corner of her eyes. He was completely concentrating on the people on the street around them. He was always so focussed, no matter what he did.

She suppressed a sigh. They dated for three months and they still had not done it yet. He was a very attractive man in his early forties and she was not quite thirty. She was sexy, she knew it by the way he looked at her, the way he casually held her tight. But damn, would he ever try to bed her? Did he have no such ... needs? Every time she tried to kiss him, to enkindle a flame in him, something in his behaviour told her, he was not quite ready for it yet so she pulled back again.

She wouldn't be able to stand this very much longer, but probably he wasn't ready yet. And hell, she would be able to get through this as well as all the other things she already faced since she came to London about fifteen months ago. She knew, wouldn't be able to rush him, no matter how ... hard it would be. Having thought this she realized what a nice pun it was.

She laughed. Startled Sinclair turned his head: "What's the matter, Deborah?"

"Oh, just looking forward for the film." She giggled.

Probably sitting in the dark room with him next to her would enable her to get closer to him without making him suspicious. She could make him put his arm around her shoulder and she could lean against him... Smiling pleased she pushed her hands even deeper into the pockets of her coat.

"I don't know, how many times I've seen this film..."

This really had been a good idea. Going to the movies. Watching "Some like it hot." A nice and funny film. With some very erotic scenes, too... The one with Jack Lemon and Marilyn Monroe in the small bed in the train... Tony Curtis and Marilyn on the ship, him telling her not being able to feel something just to make her kiss his breath away...

He could casually put his arm around her shoulder, she could lean against him. Yes, they should have popcorn. For he could hand the small bits to her and feed her... She wouldn't be able to resist. Not the atmosphere of the film and above all not him...

He smiled.

She turned her head and found him smiling. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I just remembered the scene ... with Tony Curtis on the beach and telling Marilyn he was the young Shell."

Sinclair smiled. She had no idea.

Deborah smiled to herself, too. He had no idea why she had been choosing this film.

It wasn't just the actors like she had been telling him. Yes, she really liked Tony Curtis and the young Jack Lemon. They were really cute, dressed up in dresses. And, yes, it was a funny film, too. But it was oh so sexy, too.

Curtis and the Monroe on the millionaire's ship. She kissing him until his glasses were steamy. Jack Lemon and this old millionaire dancing the Tango...

He wouldn't be able to resist her. And the film would help her. She would casually touch him and he would be on fire. He would burn! They would have to have popcorn, absolutely. And she would have him feed her...

Yes, it promised to be fun.

The lights turned down and she shifted on her seat. Casually he put his arm around her.

"Is it okay?" He whispered into her ear and she felt her heart pound in her chest. Quickly she nodded and murmured: "Yes." into his ear.

He felt her breath against his neck and his skin started to creep. Thank God, she couldn't see! Her head leaned against his shoulder and he felt the warmth radiating from her body. She felt so good and she smelled so sexy. Sweet and ... inviting. He shouldn't inhale too deep or he would not be able to keep his hands to himself.

She could feel the warmth of his body. The soft cloth of the shirt against her cheek. He smelled so sexy. She felt her body react to his presence. A warm feeling started to spread in her chest, flowing down to her groin. It felt so right but she would have to stay cautious. Letting herself go with the flow wasn't possible. This needed to be done carefully, slowly.

The film started and the box with the corn was placed on his tight. Perfect. Who could say where her hand would reach if she wanted to grab a popcorn?

Her hand was obviously searching for the box with the popcorn on his tight. A bad idea. Very bad idea. She had been touching him so lightly ever at the knee he feared his heart would miss a beat. He felt electricity flow from the point she touched him directly to his groin and spreading all over his body. He tried to suppress the shiver running through him.

Of course she would notice this shiver, and if she'd knew why he had been shivering the evening would be done. Clenching his teeth he lightly shifted.

"What's the matter?" She breathed into his ear.

There! She got suspicious.

"Er, just a kind of ... cramp in my tight." He hissed through clenched teeth and she saw him rubbing his tight.

Oh no, this wasn't a cramp. It had been her well planned, lightly touch on his knee. Insistent enough for him to notice but not light enough for him to ignore it...

She smiled to herself. Actually this wasn't fair. She was a girl and even if she was as horny as one could be, he wouldn't notice.

"Shall I massage it for you?" She whispered concerned.

Heaven helped! If she'd touched him now, touching his tight, he wouldn't be able to watch this film any longer. It was already almost impossible for him to concentrate on the events on the screen. She just sat there, leaned against his shoulder and by accident she had been touching his knee. And he was starting to get aroused. He had to do something...

"Er, no... I, I,... think it's not... necessary." He stammered as silently as possible.

She sighed to herself, her plan was working perfectly. God, she loved going to the cinema!

Hell, this could not be really happening! Who was he? An oversexed teenager? Or an adult man of the age of 45?

He took a deep sigh and started to relax. This was one of his favourite films and he would enjoy it. Just as he had been telling himself this he felt her press her face against his chest.

He tensed and looked up.

The scene in the garage where they shot these guys playing cards...

Seeing the violence on the screen cooled him down within an instant and gently he petted her hair.

She smiled. This really turned out to verify her plan being a perfect plan.

Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind. What if... she had been planning this?

He took a deep breath and allowed himself for one second to consider she had been doing all this intentionally. First her head on his shoulder, then the touch on his tight, her head against his chest now...

He smiled. Suddenly he understood why she had been smiling on their way to the movies... She had been planning this! She must have been, she knew this film well enough, just like he did...

Well, if she tried to play with him, she should get her game.

Gently his hands petted her hair. She felt him place the box with the corn on the chair next to him and then his other hand touched her shoulder.

"Relax." He softly whispered into her ear.

Her skin started to creep as she felt him hold her this close. She sighed and smiled.

He felt her relax and smiled to himself. This was just the beginning, he thought, and the best is yet to come...

Carefully he began to massage her shoulder. Almost instantly he could feel a shiver run through her.

She felt his hand massage her shoulder with a light touch and couldn't avoid the light shiver running through her body. She closed her eyes and nearly failed avoiding a moan escape from her mouth.

She bit her lips. Something was wrong. She had been planning to seduce him! But now she found herself in his embrace, under his touch, nearly melting away. She would have to do something, and she would have to do it very soon or she would not be able to behave in a proper way to stand sitting so close to him all the film...

She tensed and sat back in her chair again. Sinclair grinned, this turned out to be an interesting evening, indeed.

Sometimes their elbows touched as they were shifting on the chairs. Every time they did she felt electricity flow right through her. What did he do to her? Would he ever notice what he caused in her or would she have to get even more straight?

Suddenly her voice whispered into his ear. "Do you find her sexy?"

Sinclair turned his head to find her looking at him with her clear bright eyes. Why should he care for an appealing Marilyn on the screen when he had an even more appealing Deborah in his arms?

He smiled down at her and then whispered back: "I will not reply for I suppose it's a trick question."

She smiled and moved closer. She was happy and this was all so perfect...

Suddenly she felt him lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Do you find him sexy?" He pointed at the screen. It was Tony Curtis wearing glasses; he was on the ship, opening one door after the other, not knowing where the dining room was.

She looked up to him and smiled. "As far as I remember I can refuse replying to any question if I'd burden myself with the answer."

He smiled. She was not just absolutely beautiful and sexy, she was clever; she learned fast to play this game along.

Softly he whispered into her ear: "So you do find him sexy."

She didn't look from the screen as she whispered back: "I didn't say so."

He felt light minded and the irresistible need to tease her. "If you would not find him sexy you simply could have said so."

She wouldn't look from the screen. It was one of her favourite scenes. So she just hissed at him: "Sht. I want to listen"

Did she really want to watch the film or did she want to distract herself? He'd find out.

"How do you think you'll make me stop?"

She leaned over him and reached for the box of popcorn beside him. Grabbing a handful of corn she turned to him and whispered into his ear: "Open your mouth so I can stop it..."

He smiled and did as she said. He felt her fingers lightly brush over his lips as she carefully fed him with the sugared corn.

For a short moment he was almost silent. Trying hard not to make too much noise he ate the mouthful of corn and she grinned to herself. This was a nice evening...

He swallowed and turned to her again. Thank god it was not too crowded in the movie hall. They sat in the back, nearly the back row and there was hardly anyone near them they could disturb with their silly talking.

"And now?"

She didn't think much as she placed her hand over his mouth as he whispered beside her. Starring at the screen she noticed him gently taking her hand and starting to kiss the backside.

He couldn't tell what suddenly hit him. As she had placed her hand on his lips all he felt was the urge to kiss her. Sorting in the feeling and reaching for her hand was the same. Carefully he placed a kiss on the backside of her hand and felt her tense.

Lightly his lips brushed over the warm surface. He felt the skin creep and wondered what to do next. He started to get excited and hoped she would not pull back her hand.

She felt his lips brush so lightly ever over her hand and hoped he would not stop doing this. She would not make any move, if necessary she would even stop breathing...

She kept still, she didn't move, obviously she even caught her breath. Was that a good sign or a bad one? He chose it to be a good sign and focused the attention of his lips on her fingers.

He placed light kisses on her fingers and she felt thunderstruck with every time his lips touched her tips. Like he put her on fire with these little touches.

Her heart was racing and she felt it soon would explode inside her chest if she wasn't able to ... do just something to get more of this.

He could feel her pulse race in her palm and by the way she slightly moved in the chair he could tell she was excited just like he was. He should listen to his senses and stop now. The sooner the better, for he would not be able to stop himself from trying to get more. But it felt so good, he knew he could do this as long as they sat there pretending to watch the film. Or at least as long as she would let him...

She had to kiss him, no use pretending. But she should for once be serious and try hard not lean over. For if she kissed him now she knew, she would not be able to stop. This was a movie hall and not her bedroom! But she couldn't pull herself out of this. It was just too exciting. The darkness, his presence, the warmth of his body so close. Not to think of what he just did with her fingers! Feeling helplessly drowning in the here and now she pushed away her thoughts of hesitation and leaned over.

He felt her lean over and pull back her hands. Before he realized what she did he felt her fingers replaced by her soft and warm lips. Sensations flooded him. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth and felt her tongue slowly brush over his teeth and push at his own tongue.

Carefully he shifted on the chair to be able to pull her closer. He had to feel her, all of her. He had to hold her closer and feel her against his chest.

She felt him shift on the chair, pulling her closer. Not willing to let go of his body she followed his motions and shifted as well. While she carefully adjusted she didn't let go of his mouth.

His lips were sweet from the sugar of the popcorn and they felt so soft and warm. She knew she was lost, she would not be able to focus on the film any longer. What film, she faintly wondered and moaned into his mouth.

She felt so good in his arms, he would never let go of her again. He would sit like this until eternity, his lips stuck to hers, tongues entwined and his arms around her.

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and it was definitely not her hand. Startled he pulled his lips from hers.

"I really don't want to interrupt you, but I would like to see the film if you don't mind."

Sinclair felt the blood rush to his face and turned to the man behind him. "Well, excuse me, wasn't our intention to keep you from watching the film by drawing your attention from the screen to a smooching... couple."

Deborah rolled her eyes and pulled at the sleeve of his shirt. A moment ago he had been passionately kissing her and now he was talking with a slightly angry voice really cheeky to the man that made them stop kissing.

"You're crazy..." She whispered to Sinclair, trying to stay serious and then turned her head. Mustering a shy smile she addressed the man behind them: "Excuse me." Then she turned to the screen again. Risking a look at Sinclair from the corner of her eye she realized the grin on his face was as huge as on hers. Not allowing the grin to fade she reached for his hand.

Somehow they managed to behave sociable and not annoyed or disturbed the guy behind them again. Deborah admitted to herself, the way Sinclair had been replying to the man's request seemed to be more and more funny.

As the lights were turned on again she didn't want to get up. She pulled at Sinclair's sleeve and he moved closer again. Gently he touched her hand.

"Do you want to stay all night?" He asked with gleaming eyes.

She just looked at him with her clear eyes and he felt his defences tumble down. Everything else faded out of focus, the hall, the people, it was only her and him and these eyes. He never would be able to hide from her, nothing, not himself, not the truth. One look at him and he was lost. He felt his heart nearly burst in his chest.

She felt his hand still touch hers and his words echoed in her ears.

"Do you want to stay all night?"

What did he mean? It took her an instant to realize he just had been referring to her refusal to get up. But she decided to pretend she not understood him, just to get him to say something.

"Stay all night? Where?"

Only as she answered his question with a new one he realized she could have been misunderstand him. By the way she was looking at him he knew what she was doing.

But he couldn't say 'At my place.'. So he tried to keep his voice at a the usual sound as he answered.

"That's your choice."

She could feel the slight tremble in his voice as he replied and his eyes mirrored his feelings. And she could see that he wanted it as much as she did - being close to him this night.

Casting down her eyes for an instant and then smiling at him she got up.

"So let's go."

Arm in arm they walked down the street. She hadn't answered his question yet. After some minutes he decided to ask her again.

"Is there someplace special you want to go?" His voice was soft and low as he whispered into her ear. His hand lay casually on her shoulder and she had slung her arm around his waist.

She stopped and looked up at him.

He could not ask her. As much as he felt the need to be close to her that night as much he was afraid to ruin it all.

"I would not say no if you'd offer me a coffee at your place." She finally said.

He opened the door and she couldn't help going through the same emotions like she had the day he brought her there the first time. Before she could go any deeper he shut the door behind her and asked her for her coat. Not completely back in the here and now she nodded and handed over to him what he had been asking for.

She seemed to be in thoughts and he couldn't help wondering. Every time he didn't dare to speak his mind out, she seemed to be reading his mind and help him out. Again this evening as he didn't dare to ask her to stay. As casually as only possible she acted as if she'd only have a coffee at his place. And he knew, she knew, it wasn't a coffee they had been coming for.

She was as carefully making her moves as he did, but when he still felt insecurity she seemed to be able to trust her senses. Nothing Deborah ever said or did in his company was not making sense, she was driven by a strange kind of determination. Intuition, female intuition, if one wanted to call it that way. While he always was doubting his decisions he came to by regarding all facts.

Sinclair smiled to himself as he put his coat beside hers.

She looked up and caught his gaze. A faint smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth and he didn't seem to be able to decide whether to give in or not. "May I join you?"

He nodded and the smile grew broader. "Of course."

She shook her head. He was always standing above the things. While she would still be in doubts he quickly came to a decision. Like now. She probably would never be able to be so daring in such a situation. Or back in the movie hall, as they had been smooching. The guy from behind had interrupted them and Sinclair simply turned his head and said a clever line while she was still feeling embarrassed. There probably wasn't a situation he would not be able to manage with his well-balancedness and composure.

She stood there, leaning against the wall and stared at him like she was looking right through him. And he was standing there, still the coat in his hands.

"Actually I wanted to know the reason for your smile." She finally said.

"You could have said so." He raised his eyebrow and wondered how he dared to talk to her that way.

But she smiled so he smiled back and gestured to the kitchen.

"People often say one thing and mean something completely different."

She thought loud. She leaned against the fridge and watched him making coffee. He had turned his back to her and she caught herself staring at his bottom. As he turned his head at her statement she cast down her eyes and quickly looked the other way.

Sinclair turned to the machine again and smiled to himself. He had caught her in the act, starring at his bottom. Obviously she found it worth having a closer look at it, and being honest with himself he didn't feel embarrassed by the way she had been looking. He wondered what was more enjoyable, having her stare at him or her face being caught in the act.

He wiped the broad grin off his face and turned around again. Leaning against the cupboard he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed.

Her gaze drifted of and she wondered where she got the nerves from to talk to him that way. And above all he had caught her staring at his bottom. How embarrassing! Sinclair raised his eyebrows and she felt her heart miss a beat.

"That's a very interesting statement, Deborah. Is it a declaration or an assumption?"

He could see the blood rush to her face. She shifted and hid her hands behind her back. Had his voice been a touch too gentle? Clearing his throat he wondered what to do next.

If she would go on acting like that she would spoil it all, Deborah reprimanded herself. Taking a deep breath she tried to steady herself, but it was so hard staying cool. He was so close and there was no one else around. She just had to reply something. She could not simply smile at him.

Should she be brave or should she try to stay on familiar ground? Actually she was not able to think seriously, she felt so distracted by his smile. So, sooner or later she would have to dare him. They could not go on playing this game forever, sooner or later she would have to take her stand about the way she felt for him. And probably the sooner was the better option. So the brave answer...

"It's a fact I think." Deborah said determined and suddenly feeling a strange kind of composure deep inside.

She had to find out about his point of view, his side of the story. If she should get her feet on thin ice, so she would find the strength to pull herself out if it cracked. But if she didn't dare trying to search an answer she would never be able to find it...

She stood his gaze and there was a strange glow in her intense blue eyes. Deborah had spoken with such a calm determination that seemed to be both: demanding absolute agreement from him as well as it made him want to contradict.

He looked at her, knowing it would seem he was looking for a reply written in her face. And in fact that was almost what he did. She had not simply dropped that line, trying to say something clever. She knew too well, he knew she was. She tried to get a message to him, trying to make him say something.

For once he decided not to listen to his senses. It was time to stop pretending. No need to try to censor his thoughts and words.

"What makes you feel this way?" His voice was soft and his eyes carefully watching her.

Without really thinking she replied: "Own experience."

She had been replying without hesitating. It probably was the only way to get truth. Not trying to filter one's thoughts...

"You mean, you have often people telling one thing to you by knowing they mean something else?"

Wrong question, Sinclair reprimanded himself. Didn't he ask her about half an hour ago if there was a special place she wanted to go? Didn't he mean something completely different? And didn't she prove him she was clever enough to tell one thing from the other by really coming with him?

She nodded and tried not to show how shy she suddenly felt. If only her heart wasn't beating so fast! The hardest part was yet to come. She had been starting to dare him and now she would play all her cards.

"But also finding myself telling one thing while mean something else."

She cast down her eyes, she was not able to look at him while waiting for his reply.

Sinclair felt his heart miss a beat. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She was making herself being vulnerable, risking to get hurt. She put down her defences and if he wanted to he could overrun her. It was up to him now, one wrong word and he would have blown it all sky-high!

So he would not say something, not really comment it. He would give her the chance to open up further or to pull back. If she was ready to tell, she would.

Gently smiling he softly asked back: "For example?"

She looked up and found him smiling at her almost tenderly. She couldn't resist that smile. Not for any longer. And she didn't want to.

It was so strenuous to always pull herself together not to get too familiar with him. This constant trying to keep the last bit of distance between him and herself was so... senseless. The line was so thin and she could sense he felt the same. So why did she never really try to get through to him?

"I think the more interesting question is the question for the reason."

How could she stay so composed? He felt his body tremble and his heart race achingly fast in his chest. If he would only be able to think of what to say. If she wouldn't look at him with these eyes...

He tried hard to keep his voice sound normal as he was asking back: "And what do you think is the reason?" Trying to steady himself he leaned back.

She didn't have to think about it. She just had to tell what she felt. Though it was not so easy at all...

"To avoid getting hurt. To avoid being refused." Her voice was soft and low, she nearly whispered. The way she spoke nearly knocked him off his feet.

She really must be afraid to get hurt, afraid to get a refuse from him! Couldn't she see what she did to him? He would not be able to hurt her, she had overrunned him with her charm. She couldn't have won him over if she wouldn't have made herself seem so vulnerable... This was definitely the point from where there was no return.

"But why should someone hurt you or refuse something you ask for?"

He had been close to say "I" instead of "someone" but managed to keep from doing so.

She had known she would have to confess it sooner or later. Now she had to. But though her senses told her there was no reason to be afraid, she still felt doubt. If he didn't feel the way she did she would have noticed long before. The way he smiled, they had been smooching, the way he enabled her to escape from replying his dangerous questions... But her senses might not be right...

She struggled with herself. He could see it clearly. But he could not take back his words...

He should not stay on his side of the kitchen. He should move closer and hold her to encourage her. He should take her in his arms and gently kiss her...

Damn, she would say it now, no matter what the consequences were! She would look up and hold his gaze and just say it.

Deborah took a deep breath and looked up. "Because my feelings might not be returned." This had to be clear enough to him.

Sinclair could see the shade of anxiety in her eyes.

Suddenly he realized she was just as weak as he was. She was driven by the same fears. Just as afraid as he was to have her refuse him, she was troubled he would not return her true feelings. How could he have been so blind?

He pushed himself off the cupboard and stepped towards her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this any longer. She loved him and he loved her. And now it was up to him to show it.

She saw him move towards her and felt her knees give in. She knew he would embrace her but before she was able to think any further he stood right in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up and thought she would black out. Her heart was beating so fast and a warm feeling started to spread in her chest.

"But why shouldn't they be returned?" He asked and felt her body tremble under his hands. Gently he started to massage her shoulders. "Can you not see it, Deborah? Can you not feel it?"

His hands caressed her shoulders and his voice stirred her deepest inner. How was she supposed to withstand any longer? Closing her eyes she reached her arms around his waist and let him pull her to his chest.

She buried her face on his chest and he felt her whole body tremble like his own did. His hands roamed over her back and he tried to remember all the things he wanted to tell her. But all that was counting was to be reduced to this simple three word line...

Feeling his body against hers she let out a soft sigh against his chest. He was close and trembling just like she was. The warmth of his body, his strong and caring embrace, his touches on her back, his soft sighs... This felt so good, she never would let go of him.

Aimlessly her hands strayed over his back, feeling the soft fabric of his sweater under her fingertips. As she increased the pressure on her fingers she could feel him shiver, light jerks of the muscles on his back under her touch.

She still couldn't quite believe she was there in his arms. Lifting her head she could kiss him, but she had to make sure this was no dream at first.

She was touching him so lightly ever, he wondered if she was really there. Or was this just another one of these vivid dreams he used to have at night from time to time after he spent and evening with her and she left him far too soon.

Increasing the pressure of his arms around her he draw a soft moan from her. He took a deep breath and it really was her perfume fogging his senses. He smiled to himself, if this was a dream, boy, it was a very three-dimensional one...

He pulled her closer and she felt her heart beat even faster. She felt the warm feeling flowing down to her stomach and slowly spreading all over her body. Feeling him embrace her was wonderful and comforting, but she knew this wouldn't be enough for her soon. She would need to get more, touching him, feeling his skin, his warm and naked skin against hers...

She shivered in his embrace and moved even closer. He could feel a tension building up inside of him. The warmth of her body against his, the way she moved her hands over his back, her soft sighs and suppressed moans... Everything he felt suddenly turned into a sexual arousing sensation. The embrace that was meant to be a caring, loving one suddenly turned out to be exciting him. He just had to kiss her...

He moved his hand up to her cheek and gently touched her. She looked up and he felt his heart nearly miss a beat. Searching her clear blue eyes he caressed her lips with his index finger. His mouth was dry, he couldn't talk to her, couldn't think of anything that made sense. All he was longing for was to touch her lips with his, to taste her, to get lost in her kiss...

She felt his index finger brush over her lips. It was a soft and light touch, teasing and exciting. It felt like her physical existence was suddenly reduced to that little spot his fingers just touched. She closed her eyes. She would black out if he went on doing this, she was getting more and more excited by this little gesture. Was he teasing her? Had he no idea how aroused she got by this?

He would never get enough of this. She was in his arms and the lightest of touches on her lips had made her shiver and close her eyes. Fascination overwhelmed him, she was trembling and shivering. And all because of his finger lightly brushing over her soft and warm and oh so inviting lips.

She softly moaned and slightly parted her lips. He stared down for an instant, surprised to be able to cause such a reaction in her. Without really thinking about it he leaned down and replaced his finger by his lips.

Soft and warm lips touched hers and she felt herself melt away. Willingly she parted her lips and received his tongue. She felt the desire to touch his naked skin grow to a level she wasn't able to control for any longer. She had to touch him now, had to feel his skin under her touch. Without really thinking about it she tugged at the hem of his sweater.

His mind was racing. She was in his embrace, tugging at his sweater. And he caught himself, tugging at her shirt, too. This was not quite the right place to get undressed, he dimly realized. The bedroom, but he couldn't stop kissing her now...

Not letting go of her lips he reached for her arms and put them around his neck. She must have been realizing his plan, as he lifted her she closed her legs around his waist.

Carefully he manoeuvred them out of the kitchen. She had let gone of his lips, for the sake of the safety of them both. He had to find the way to the bedroom, then she would make it up. She was resting her cheek against his, gently pulling at his earlobe with her lips, drawing soft moans from him.

He let her down right in front of the bed and just looked at her with his clear green eyes.

Her eyes were like the ocean and he remembered the first time he had noticed these eyes. Since that day he had been lost...

He reached out his hand and carefully touched her cheek. She was so adorable, so beautiful. But would he be able to make her forget the first time he had brought her here - just to tell her he wasn't able to do what they came for?

How long had he been waiting for that moment and now that it finally arrived he found himself wondering if he would be able to do it all right...

His hand caressed her cheek but his gaze had been drifting off and she sensed he must have been remembering that special afternoon more than a year ago. What could she be telling him? She could not tell him anything, not now. Putting it down in words would be not the right thing to do now. This would have to be done later. Now she had to show him what she wanted.

She reached out her hands and gently pulled at the hem of his sweater.

Feeling her pull at his sweater brought him back to the present. Realizing what she had in mind he reached for the hem, too. He pulled it over his head and carelessly he let it fall to the floor.

It wasn't really cold, but his skin was creeping. He watched her face as she softly moved her fingertips over his chest. It was a light touch, teasing, testing. Exciting.

His chest was smooth and the skin soft under her light fingertips. Placing her palms against him she felt the pectoral muscles lightly twitch. He was beautiful and his body felt warm and strong under her touch. This was even better than she had been fancying so many times! He felt so right, it was just perfect.

She realized his gaze on her and looked up. He smiled gently and she felt her knees give in as he reached for he hem of her sweater. Willingly she let him pull it off and watched him dropping it to the floor.

The bra followed the shirt and she stood nearly naked right before him.

She was so beautiful. He could reach out his hand and really touch her like he had been dreaming of so many times the last three months since he had met her again.

Carefully his fingertips touched her belly. Such a soft and warm skin... He felt her shiver and the skin starting to creep under his touch. Watching every move on her face his tips travelled up. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as he slowly draw circles around her breast with his fingers.

Stepping forward he pulled her into his embrace. All these nights he had been dreaming of this moment and pictured him and her, created scenarios of how he would seduce her. And though his need had been growing to an almost unbearable level since her assault in the movies he just couldn't rush it now.

She felt his chest against hers, his warmth, his muscles. It felt so right, this time it was the right time and place.

His lips brushed over her neck, searching out and finding her weak spots. She moaned softly and pulled him in for a kiss. Softly at first, turning into a more passionate one. She wouldn't stand this waiting any longer.

He felt her move closer into his embrace, her soft breasts pressed against his chest. He wouldn't be able to wait any longer. Carefully he pulled her down with him on the bed, not letting go of her lips.

Lying beside her his hand strayed from her breasts to her belly to open button and zipper. Letting go of her lips he softly whispered: "Stretch your legs."

She did as he said and quickly he pulled off her shoes and socks. Sitting up she reached for his shoes to pull off.

He got up from the bed and reached for her legs. She stretched them and they came to rest against his chest. Throwing a look at her that directly went to her groin he pulled at the waistband of her jeans.

She felt extremely aroused.

He pulled off the jeans and the panty and put her legs back against his chest. Lightly his hands brushed over her shinbone down to her knees and up again. And all the time his gaze lingered on her face.

She was lying naked on the bed; her legs rested against his chest. She was so sexy, the blushed face, the perfect shape of her breasts... He would drop on his knees and bury his head between her legs and kiss her to her peak...

Her moan cut into his thoughts. Quickly he stripped off his own trousers and dropped them on the floor.

He laid beside her on the bed and pulled her closer. His hand caressed her cheek and she whispered into his ear. "I want you..." She had to have him now, had to feel him fill her...

As she pulled back he smiled and brushing his fingers over her lips he whispered back: "I want you too." He claimed her mouth and gently kissed her. She felt his hand slide along her body down to where she wanted him to touch her most.

Her hand had been lying on his chest but now strayed down to his crotch and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand this any longer. He had to have her now...

He rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him. Though she was extremely aroused she couldn't keep from smiling. She preferred being on top and she just loved men who liked this position, too.

She could lower herself onto him any time she liked. But she wouldn't do right now. She would tease him for a while at first. While she decided this she wondered how she got the nerves to do so. A moment ago she had been so excited she thought she wouldn't stand it any longer to wait and now she was so naughty...

Slowly she swayed her hips against his. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. Rocking his hips against hers he reached for her waist.

She was playing with him. Like she had been in the movies. God, he would not be able to hold back any longer...

"Debbie..." He moaned and he felt her shifting on him.

Hearing him moan her name undid her. Quickly she lowered herself onto him and felt him enter her. She kept still for an instant to savour the feeling.

This was perfect, absolutely perfect. Then she felt him softly rocking his hips. She picked up the rhythm he passed her and they moved as one.

Breathless they lay on the bed. She was curled up at his side and he had put his arm around her. Still trying to sort in his feelings he felt his breathing slowly steadying.

Suddenly she lifted her head and stared concentrated to the door.

"Problems?" He asked and smiled.

She raised her eyebrows: "Whether someone gets strangled in your kitchen..."

He turned his head and stared at her. "What?" What was she talking about?

"...or you simply forgot to switch of the coffee machine." She finished.

He jumped on his feet. The coffee machine! He completely forgot about the machine...

She smiled to herself, she wasn't really fair. Of course he had been switching it off. But she had been so many times watching his bottom, wondering if it really was as nice as it promised to be wrapped up in trousers she just had to see him without the jeans. And it really was a nice surprise she got as she watched him jump on his feet and hurry to the kitchen...

She heard him walk back and tried to wipe off the grin from her face. How on earth did she have the nerves to do behave this silly after they just made love!

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he leaned against the post, letting her gaze travel up his frame she tried to fix his eyes. He raised his eyebrow and just looked at her. He was so sexy and he had to know what she felt as she stared at him, standing naked in front of her. Though he was in his mid-forties his hips were slender, his thighs and arms muscular and his belly flat; though he didn't do any work-out. At least he said so...

"Okay." He just said with his rich and full voice. "The choice is yours."

She cleared her throat and tried to keep looking at his face. "What choice?" God, she wouldn't be able to lie to him if he stood and talked like this for any longer. And still, this felt so good. Familiar. As casually as they used to walk side by side the last weeks as natural he now posed with no clothes on. Like he already was used to it...

He could see her struggle with herself. Obviously she wanted to trick him as she had been sending him to the kitchen. And he would find out what it was.

Pushing himself off the post he walked towards the bed. "You tell me. Why did you send me to the kitchen?"

He could see the blood rush to her face. "And if I don't?" She asked.

"Oh." He said. "I know of ways to make you tell me."

He sat down on the bed and smiled. Clearing her throat she considered the possibilities.

Casting down her eyes she started to speak. "No, I can't tell."

"You mean, you don't want to?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't. You'll think, I'm silly if I do."

He smiled. He started to get an idea why she had been sending him away. As he had left the room she had been staring at his bottom like she had been staring as he had been switching on the machine...

He smiled and laid back on the bed again. "Well, of course we can't have that, you feeling silly." His voice was dripping with irony. "So I'll not ask again." He continued much softer.

She sighed. He really was a gentleman.

He turned his head and looked at her. "Oh, by the way, did you like the view of my butt or do you think I should do some workout?

She felt the blood rush to her face and pulled the sheet over her head.

He grinned to himself as she pulled the sheet over her head, probably he had been going too far. Gently touching her shoulder he pulled back the sheet. "I'm sorry, Debbie. But I just couldn't resist..."

She smiled and he pulled her into his embrace.

Okay, he had been excusing. But he would have to pay for this. Wasn't the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" on the cable next week?

_The End_


End file.
